


First Date

by Zephyrfox



Series: Real Legend [2]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Legends (2014)
Genre: Demisexuality, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, a little awkward, demisexual Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: It's time for Alec and Q's first date.They will need to overcome missteps and awkwardness so that they can get to know each other a little better, and see if they like each other enough to give this relationship thing a whirl.





	

 

Q sat on the bench, studying the painting in front of him while he waited. He smiled in anticipation when someone sat next to him.

A familiar voice grumbled, “I don't understand why you wanted to meet here.”

“Sentiment. Tradition.” He shrugged, slanting an amused glance toward Alec. “Take your pick.”

Alec looked thoughtful, nodded, and turned to look at the painting. “I'm afraid I've never been fond of Turner.”

“Oh.” He cast about for a response, feeling a bit disappointed. “I suppose he's an acquired taste. Do you have a favorite artist?”

“I'm more fond of individual paintings.” Alec shrugged. “Take Caravaggio. I like a few of his paintings, but most of them I can't stand.”

“Ah.” He hadn't considered that Alec might not enjoy the museum as much as he did. He looked down. “We could go somewhere else?”

A hand touched his arm, and he looked up with trepidation, certain that Alec was going to end the date.

Instead, Alec smiled at him, green eyes softening. “No, that's all right. I don't mind looking at paintings.”

He smiled back, relieved that he hadn’t ruined everything before they even started their date.

 

~~~~

 

He had enjoyed walking around the museum and discussing the paintings. He suspected that Alec hadn't enjoyed it as much, despite having some interesting insights that he hadn’t considered. He wasn’t sure if it was Alec’s outlook, or a Double O’s point of view. Perhaps he should ask James. It also brought a particular behavior of Alec’s to the fore, that continued as they walked toward a local coffeehouse that Q had wanted to try.

He was growing more annoyed as they walked.

“Stop it,” he snapped, finally fed up with Alec’s behavior. Then he sighed at the look of hurt confusion on Alec’s face. “You’re  _ escorting _ me, like you would a woman.”

Eyes widening in comprehension, Alec froze, his hand dropped away from Q’s back as if burned. “I… I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…” 

“That’s all right. Just don’t do it again.” He huffed a laugh, “James did the same thing, you know.”

He frowned. Alec seemed to pull in on himself, not responding. He tilted his head and asked, “How did you treat each other on the dates you went on together?”

Alec stiffened, his eyes going wide. His breath changed, coming fast and light in growing panic. Then his face turned into a blank mask, with fear shadowing his eyes.

Q realized that he had tripped over a gap in Alec’s memory. He reached out, slowly, carefully, and put his hand on Alec’s arm. When there was no reaction, he stepped closer, murmuring softly, and rubbed his thumb over Alec’s arm, following the way he had seen James comforting Alec.

They stood like that while other pedestrians walked around them, staring curiously. After what seemed like forever, Alec took a deep breath and seemed to relax, his hand coming up to cover Q’s.

He found himself looking directly into Alec’s warm, green eyes.

“Thank you, Q.” Alec gave his head an irritated little shake. “Matthew.”

The corner of his mouth turned up in a lopsided smile. “It’s all right. I know we agreed on first names, but I answer to Q more than I do Matthew these days.”

Alec huffed in frustration. “I know. But...” Then he shook his head ruefully. “It’s not important, is it?”

“Not really.” He nodded his head in the direction they were headed before they stopped. “Shall we continue?”

Alec nodded, and they began walking down the street again, shoulder to shoulder.

They made it only a few steps before Alec stopped short, and huffed a laugh. He shook his head, muttering “Mother hen,” under his breath.

Q frowned, then looked in the same direction as Alec. His eyes widened. James stood across the street, looking a bit forlorn, watching them.

Alec leaned close to whisper in his ear, “He’s worried. He wants to make sure nothing goes wrong tonight.”

Q shrugged, “He wants us to like each other.” He didn’t want to think about his own fear that Alec wouldn’t like him — or that he wouldn’t like Alec.

 

~~~~

 

They sat in silence at one of the little tables in the coffee shop. They were seated so that Alec could keep an eye on the exits, and there was no one sitting behind them. That was definitely a Double O’s precaution, since James had selected the table opposite that mirrored their position.

Alec had a mug of strong coffee, and Q had tea. James, watching them anxiously from the other side of the room, had a coffee of his own.

Q fiddled nervously with a biscotti he had pinched off Alec’s plate. He had a fruit and cheese plate for himself, but had no appetite for it anymore. Alec had seemed bemused by the biscotti and pushed his plate towards the center of the table. 

The young woman behind the counter had suggested it, flirting a bit with Alec. Q had to admit he’d been more than a little annoyed at the time. Now though, he was just nervous.

“Are you all right, Q?”

“What? Yes?” He brought his attention back to Alec, who nodded to his plate. He looked down. The biscotti he’d been fiddling with was in pieces.

Alec reached out and took his hand, holding it gently. “Why are you nervous, Q?”

He bit his lip. He knew that he and Alec would at least get along. They'd proved that already with this date. They both loved James enough that they’d tolerate each other for his sake if nothing else. He suspected that they might fall in love with each other too, despite his fear that they would hate each other. But — would Alec be willing to put up with his quirks? 

“Q?” Alec was starting to look worried, and shifted, getting ready to look over his shoulder at James.

_ Damn. _ “No, I’m all right, you don’t need to get James for me.” 

Alec turned back, eyeing him doubtfully. 

He dredged up a smile. This date was going all wrong, and it was all his fault. Maybe he should just apologize to Alec and call it a night.

Alec sighed. “You’re important to James, that means you are important to me, too. Q —” Alec hesitated, and bowed his head, the picture of defeat. “I’ll understand if you want to cancel our date. I’m not… I know I’m still unstable.”

“No, Alec, no. That’s not it. I don’t want to end our date. It’s just, I need to tell you something and I don’t know how.” He smiled, trying to project his sincerity, “Besides, James still loves you, you know.”

“Yeah,” Alec flushed, looking a bit embarrassed and pleased.

Q darted a glance over to James. He was sitting at a table far enough away that he wouldn’t be able to overhear their conversation. Sure enough, James was watching them through a bland agent’s mask, but Q could tell James was holding himself back from rushing over and interfering. Well. Best to get this over with. “I’m demisexual,” he blurted.

Alec looked taken aback, but rallied quickly. “What does that mean for you, Q?”

He had expected that question, and launched into the standard definition.

“No, Q,” Alec stopped him, putting a hand over his. “I know that demisexuals feel attraction only after forming an emotional bond. Asexuality is a spectrum. What does being demisexual mean for  _ you?” _

He gaped, surprised. “James had no idea what demisexuality was when I tried to explain it to him.”

Alec smirked, “That’s because James isn’t interested in psychology. Why do you think I’m so good at building undercover identities? I do have a degree in psychology, you know. Well,” he shrugged, “it’s not in my name, but it is me. I try to keep up with various journals and the latest research.” He paused, catching Q’s eye, “Especially in matters of sexuality. People are mostly driven by sex — or its lack. Even as Martin I kept up with the latest in psychology, although I didn’t remember I had the degree.”

He was stunned. He’d had no idea that Alec had an interest in psychology, let alone a degree in the subject.

How could he describe how he felt? He had dithered over identifying as asexual or demisexual, trying to figure out which fit him, when he had discovered the terms in Uni. He’d even had sex a few times, with men and women, trying to sort himself out. None of those experiences had been very enjoyable. Sex was usually boring, and awkward, and please-can-we-be-done-now. Until James.

That had been surprising. James Bond, notorious for his high sex drive and bedding anyone that was willing, preferred monogamy, as much as he could manage, anyway, and was a considerate lover. He'd never made Q feel self-conscious about his relative lack of sexual experience, or his nearly nonexistent sex drive. Q had found sex more enjoyable with James, and on a few occasions almost understood what all the fuss was about.

After a few false starts, with Alec encouraging him to continue when he was comfortable each time, Q managed to let Alec know what he felt. He experienced aesthetic attraction, to males and females, but only sometimes. The thought of having sex with a woman made him uncomfortable, the thought of sex with a man somewhat less so. It had taken a little while to get to the point where he felt sexually attracted to James. He loved being in a relationship with James, all the hugs, kisses, cuddling that he wanted, and sex happened sometimes and he usually enjoyed it. He worried that his lack of sex drive hurt James, but James had assured him it was fine.

“What’s wrong?” Alec sounded worried again.

“I don’t…” He looked down at the destroyed biscotti. “I don’t know what kind of relationship we can have. I…”

“What are you afraid of, Q?”

He glanced up. Alec was watching him with a look of concern. “Sex. What if I don’t ever become attracted to you? The time James had asked me to watch porn, it was just boring. What if —”

“What if we never have sex? What if you don’t want to watch James and me, or to let me watch you and James?”

He flinched. He hadn’t thought of the last two possibilities, and he should have. Instead, he’d just been worried that he wouldn’t want to have sex with Alec.

He had never really understood the point of porn. How was it supposed to be exciting or stimulating to watch other people having sex? The time James convinced him to watch porn together, he’d been a bit bored and rather uncomfortable. James had tried different combinations, but whether it was just men, just women, or men and women, he hadn’t been interested. It was one thing to hear his agents having sex with their marks over the comms during a mission, but it was another thing entirely to intentionally sit there and watch it happening.

“Q?” Alec was watching him, concerned.

He gave an embarrassed little shrug. “What if that happens? Our relationship will be ruined, and it will be my fault.”

“There’s more to a relationship than sex, you know.”

His eyes widened. “That’s what James said,” he blurted.

Alec smirked. “And you still don’t quite believe that, do you? I understand. Our entire society seems to be built on the importance of sex.”

Q nodded, feeling his face flush. Of course sex was important. Every relationship he’d had, except for James, had ended abruptly when his partner realized that he really wasn't that interested in sex.

“How about this. We don’t worry about it now. We take things a step at a time, and go slow.” Alec paused, an unusual intensity in his eyes. “We’ll talk things out, and figure it out as we go along.”

He nodded as Alec spoke, fighting the completely inappropriate urge to snort at the idea that they would actually communicate. But Alec was right — it was the only way a relationship between the three of them would work.

 

~~~~

 

They knew that they were followed on the way back to the flat. There was no sign of their pursuer when they reached it, so he and Alec paused right inside the front door, and waited. 

He jumped when Alec abruptly spun away from the door, drawing his gun and aiming it into the flat. Then he stiffened in alarm when he realized that it was just Fort and Pax. “Alec, wait!”

The cats had ventured out from wherever they had been to jump on the counter, and watched them intently, with the tips of their tails twitching back and forth.

Alec relaxed, shot a look at him, and muttered “Only cats,” in a disgusted tone. The gun disappeared back into its holster.

He hadn’t realized that Alec had been armed on their date, but he supposed he should have expected it. Wait. “You don’t like cats?”

Alec looked confused, then his expression cleared in understanding. “No, I like cats — when they’re not sneaking up on me unexpectedly.” Then he ducked his head and smiled sheepishly. “I forgot you had them.”

Q nodded, but before he could say anything, the door opened.

Their shadow entered the flat and stared at each of them for a moment before breaking the silence. “Well?” 

“Yes, well.” He answered, feeling mischievous.

Alec’s cheek twitched, and he slanted a conspiratorial grin at Q. “Well, indeed.”

James groaned.

Q relented. “The date did go well.” He turned to Alec. “Don't you agree?”

“Yes, I do,” Alec smiled at him, then at James. “We had a few bumps along the way, but I think we successfully navigated our first date.”

James relaxed, his relief palpable. “Good.” He held his arm out, and Q ducked under it, to be pulled close to James’ side.

Q looked at Alec and realized guiltily that he was watching them with a wistful expression. Should he hug Alec? He wasn’t sure about their status after only one date. He really didn’t want their evening to end so soon, either. Maybe he could offer Alec a drink? They could spend a little more time together, all three of them this time. He was sure that James would approve of that.

“Can you stay? We can —”

Alec checked his watch and shook his head. “It’s time I left. I need to pick Aiden up.”

Q felt a stab of disappointment. 

Alec turned to him, and after a few awkward starts, they managed a handshake and hug combo. Then Alec reached out to James, and there was nothing awkward about it. They embraced, their lips automatically seeking each other out, and kissed.

Q watched them with a feeling of fondness. He was startled to realize that he didn’t feel uncomfortable watching the other two men kiss. He filed that away for consideration later. Still, it left him feeling cautiously hopeful for the future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication. Feel free to stop in to say hi. You can find me on Tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com.


End file.
